An Encounter
by satansprogeny
Summary: Tina takes a walk, and encounters somebody unexpected at the beach. *First story, please be nice!*


The wind whipped the girl, rain pelting her face and splattering her glasses. She groaned, and stopped walking. How far had she gone? She looked around. Was this a bad idea? The rain didn't look like it would stop any time soon, and she could feel the temperature dropping. No, she needed to go for a walk. People do that, right? When their family gets on their nerves? They take a walk to think? Tina thought so.

She sighed to herself, and continued walking. How long had she been gone? She felt slightly uneasy without her confident siblings at her side, even though they had just recently gotten her angry. It wasn't an often sight, so Tina wasn't very skilled at being angry. People didn't really take her anger seriously, which only furthers her anger. She could feel herself getting fired up again.

_Just relax, Tina, _she thought, _you came here to stop being angry, not get more angry. _She looked around, and realized she was at the beach. She sat down, and looked at the waves. Were they always that rough? She moaned anxiously.

"Oh, hey girl."

She looked around, and saw her crush's friend, Zeke, sitting on a rock. She scowled, she had never liked Zeke. He was always in the way when she wanted to talk to Jimmy Jr, and he was really gross. Still, he was Jimmy Jr's friend, so she felt obligated to be nice to him.

"Oh, hey Zeke," She said unkindly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, jumping down from his rock. He shielded his eyes from the rain, and walked over to her.

"Oh, my family was bugging me, so I took a walk," She explained, looking up at him.

"Yeah? What'd they do? Sure it's no big deal, you probably overreacted. It's probably not as bad as my family," Zeke sat down.

She scowled, "You don't know that. You don't know what happened." Tina could feel her anger bubbling up.

"Well, tell me."

She sighed, and started playing with the sand, "Well, um, you probably won't care, but it's just..."

"Come on, girl, tell me," He pressed, his southern accent shining through.

"Well, I was just writing in my room, and Gene and Louise came in and they were being really annoying, they were fighting eachother with Nerf guns and bothering me, and I told them to get out, but Gene was really obnoxious and Louise started being sarcastic and I just couldn't handle it, I started yelling, but they just laughed, and then my mom started singing in another room...I haven't been this angry in awhile, Zeke..." Tina didn't know why she was telling this all to Zeke, sitting in the rain, but stress, along with anger, made it easy to talk to the boy.

"That doesn't seem so bad. Yeah, they were in your room, and I'm guessin' the door was closed, but think about it, ain't that what lil' siblings do? Bug ya? I know a lot about buggin' people," He grinned, and Tina found herself grinning back, "And anyway, you're lucky to have siblings you're close with."

Tina became curious of what the boy was doing on the beach by himself, especially without his best friend, his J-Ju. She looked at him, "Hey, Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled at the sand, and pulled his knees up, "You wanna know?"

"Well, yeah."

He sighed, "Stepmom kicked me out."

"Oh, oh my god, I'm sorry Zeke." She became worried for him.

"It's no big deal, J-Ju said I could crash at his place for a few, I don't know how long, though. Maybe I'll camp out here for a while."

"Would you want company?"

"What?" He turned to face her, wondering if he heard her right.

"I-I just mean, if you get lonely, or bored, or anything, I could come and hang out with you, if that's okay, and I mean, if I'm not busy-"

"Okay, okay!" He put up his hands to try to slow her down, "You can come anytime you want."

Tina smiled, and put her knees to her chest. She looked at the sky, and realized the rain had slowed down a bit. Zeke relaxed a bit, and stretched out his legs.

"You know, sometimes me and J-Ju come to the beach, and when we run out of the things to talk about we just sit there, and stare at the ocean."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"I wouldn't mind lookin' at the ocean with you, sometimes."

Tina smiled, "I wouldn't mind it, either, Zeke."

The rain stopped. The clouds began to part. The sun was setting. Tina sighed.

"So, this was weird, right?" Zeke grinned.

"It was, but who says weird is bad?"


End file.
